


A Lesson in Art

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Femdom, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alina loves Karin very much, but she just won't improve as an artist no matter how much Alina tries to help her get better. Luckily Alina comes up with a brilliant plan that is sure to make Karin a better artist, when it comes to female anatomy anyway.And who better to employ the assistance of than the woman with a body so perfect it is art itself?
Relationships: Alina Gray/Azusa Mifuyu, Alina Gray/Azusa Mifuyu/Misono Karin, Alina Gray/Misono Karin
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	A Lesson in Art

This was not what Karin had expected when her precious senpai, Alina, invited her to her place for a private art lesson.

"Um...am I in the right place?"

The address Alina had given her led to the abandoned Hotel Fendthope, a place Karin had heard strange rumors regarding during her magical girl adventures. Truth be told, she was expecting something like a date with her beloved this evening. Many a night would Karin lay awake, unable to draw, imagining visiting Alina's room to learn about art from her. Maybe, too, the two would kiss, and maybe go further. The thought was enough to flush Karin's face with deep red. Now, however, she had no idea what she was in for.

"Fool Girl!"

"Senpai?!"

Alina flung the large doors beyond the hotel's gates open with her usual swagger. She was wearing her usual Sakae uniform, with a small splash of pink paint around her right breast. As she approached the gate, Karin noticed that her breasts were wobbling in her shirt more than usual, as if she was not wearing a bra. Karin tightened her posture and grasped her art bag tightly upon noticing she was watching her senpai's sizable breasts jiggle. 'Dumb Karin,' she thought to herself, attempting to regain composure.

"You're late," Alina chided, "I got started on the project without you. Next time, be on time. Artists always make the best use of their time as not to waste it." Alina pinched Karin's cheek.

"S-sorry senpai," Karin replied, rubbing her cheek.

"...and what are you wearing?"

"Eh?"

"It's cute, real cute, but it's not the attire of an artist. Did Alina not say we were going to make art?"

Karin was wearing purple and pink striped thigh high socks along with a purple t-shirt, green, star-patterned skirt and brick-red beret. Some would call her taste in clothing juvenile, even weird, but Karin would just say she was ahead of the curve.

"W-well senpai, I just wanted to look nice for you. I-I-I mean! I wanted to give off a good impression...ah!"

"Fool Girl, you're a mess."

"Um, sorry! Next time I'll come in uniform."

"Good. But really, it's not a big deal, especially for tonight's project."

"What do you mean, senpai?"

"Uhuhuhu, you'll see, Fool Girl. Come on in, welcome to Alina's private art studio."

Alina guided Karin into the hotel and through its abandoned corridors.

"Senpai, why are we here? I thought we would meet at your place?"

"This is my place. Where Alina creates art is her home."

"So you're using this old dump to work? That's so cool, senpai!"

"Here, downstairs. Alina's project is in the cellar."

Alina turned and grabbed hold of Karin's left hand. Karin's heartbeat quintupled in frequency.

"Come, the stairs are really old, I don't want you getting hurt."

"S-senpai~."

Alina led her kouhai down the flight of stairs into what appeared to be marked as a boiler room.

"In here, Alina's project waits for you. Let's create!"

Alina opened the door and flicked the nearby light switch. Karin entered the boiler room and was immediately greeted by an astonishing sight. There, strapped to a table, was a nude woman, splattered in paint, panting and squirming as a device thrust a vibrating dildo in and out of her vagina. Karin gasped and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Ahn~...Alina, is this your friend?"

"It is, Mifuyu. This is Misono Karin, Alina's understudy and the girl I've told you about."

"Ahn...aaahn...hello, it's nice to AHN~ meet youuuu~."

"Sen-senpai? What is this?"

"Alina's latest project!"

"S-SENPAI?!"

Alina had removed her shirt while Karin gaped at the voluptuous, silver-haired woman being fucked by a machine. Her breasts bounced as she spun in a circle, causing Karin to nearly faint. This was not what she expected. She had walked into some kind of pornographic movie.

"S-senpai...your b-b-b-b-boobies..."

"Don't concern yourself with me, Fool Girl! I brought you here for this!" Alina leapt towards the other girl, cupped her breasts and tapped her clit. "Azusa Mifuyu, who I call the Supreme Body. She is my favorite model, who I use many, many times."

"It's nice...ahn...to meet you, Karin-chan...Alina, could you please turn THISSSS off, aaahn, I've cum already since you leeeeft..."

"Aw, fine, it was just to get you warmed up, anyway."

Alina swiped the dildo out of Mifuyu's sopping pussy and swung it like a magic wand, splashing Karin's still-stunned face in Mifuyu's juices.

"Thank you, Alina...ah, I was starting to lose my mind there."

"Good. Anyway, Fool Girl, you are a virgin, are you not?"

"UM!?" Karin squeaked. "S-s-senpai, what are you talking about?"

"Have you ever had sex, it's a yes or no question."

"Senpai...what are-"

Alina marched towards Karin, whose eyes were still fixated on her bare breasts, and kissed her deeply. Karin went limp in Alina's arms. All the thoughts of the bizarre scene she had just witnessed melted away in her senpai's embrace. This was all she had wanted for years now. She was in heaven. Yet, after tasting heaven for a few moments, Alina broke her lips from Karin's.

"That was Alina's first kiss. Alina is in love with you, Fool Girl."

"S-senpai?"

"Yet your art is such trash. How could I, Genius Artist Alina, fall for a girl who can't draw worth a shit? Your manga needs so much work, from plot to drawing. And so! Alina has divined a new stroke of genius! Mifuyu, the Supreme Body, is the peak of beauty. She had agreed many times before to Alina's whims, and tonight is no exception!"

"Senpai...loves me..."

"Um, Alina, I don't think your friend is listening. Teehee, I mean, how could she after what you just did?"

"AHEM!"

"A-ah! Y-yes, Senpai, I'm listening!"

"Good, Fool Girl, good. Though you have stolen my heart, you have yet to steal my respect as an artist. Therefore!"

"Therefore...?"

"You will have sexual intercourse with Mifuyu as Alina instructs!"

Silence fell. Long, aggravating moments passed before Mifuyu, still bound, cleared the air.

"Um, Karin-chan, she didn't tell you about any of this, did she?"

"N-no. S-sex? I-I-I'm saving myself for Ali-I MEAN, the one I love...I can't have sex..."

"Alina! I thought you told me she agreed to a threesome!"

"I might have hid a few of the details, but I had to. When I look at Fool Girl in the eyes, my feelings get hazy and I can't think straight! She fills Alina's heart with warm fuzziness that makes me sick! ARRRRGH! Fuck these feelings! I just want to make Fool Girl mine, but she's such a bad artist! IT MAKES ME SO MAD."

Mifuyu sighed.

"Karin-chan, I'm sorry. Alina is...well, I'm sure you're aware of how weird she can be. I thought this was all going to be consensual. If you don't want to, you should just leave."

Karin was silent. Hundreds of thoughts circulated through her fool girl brain. Alina confessed to her. Alina kissed her. Alina's breasts were heavenly. Karin wanted to suck on them. The silver-haired woman was also beautiful. She had huge breasts. Alina wanted her to have sex with the woman. The woman was open to it. Karin was a virgin. Alina's breasts bounced with such grace. Alina had a tiny mole above her left breast. Alina kissed her. Alina kissed her. Karin was invited here for sex.

"Senpai..."

"What is it, Fool Girl? Did you not hear Mifuyu? Alina messed up. You can leave now, Alina will just finish off Mifuyu herself as Mifuyu has begged her many, many times."

"A-Alina! Don't tell her that! It's not proper!"

"...I'm turned on."

"Huh?" Alina and Mifuyu uttered simultaneously. Karin began to remove her clothes.

"I'm...I'm really horny! Senpai, let's have sex right now!"

Karin removed her shirt and skirt, leaving herself open, clad only in her white undergarments. She then unhooked and removed her bra, revealing her tiny breasts to the much more voluptuous women, and finally pulled her panties to the ground, revealing her tiny purple patch. She stood, nude, her pussy dripping in heat. Alina's gasped and blushed at Karin's display, clearly unprepared for any actual lewdness from the fool girl who stole her heart, despite her bravado. Mifuyu giggled, seemingly pleased.

"Alina, don't you have anything to say in response? The girl you love just stripped naked and asked for sex. Shouldn't you oblige?"

"A-Alina isn't ready, Fool Girl was meant to make love to Mifuyu, so Alina could instruct her on the female anatomy and watch her favorite body and soul meet and cum."

"Senpai, you brought me into a basement with a naked woman who expected us all to have sex. I love you, like, a lot. I've had my eyes on your breasts bouncing all night. You two were fooling around before I got here, right? Well, congratulations, I'm really turned on. Senpai, you took my first kiss, it's only fair we go all the way."

"...Alina can't! AAAAARGH. Your body is so inferior to Mifuyu's, you have no chest to speak of, and your hips are shapeless, yet...why is Alina's hole moistening looking at you..."

"I love you, senpai. Please, make love to me. My precious place is begging you."

"Ahem, you two, I might have a solution."

"Miss Mifuyu?"

"Yes, well, in case you forgot, I was being fucked by a vibrator just minutes ago, and my pussy is still aching for something to patch it up again. Perhaps, Karin-chan, Alina could instruct you on how to please a woman using my body, like she mentioned, and then when you're experienced, then you two can have sex."

"Mifuyu!" Alina shouted, clearly terrified.

"Oh come now Alina, we've had sex so many times, and you always submit me to all sorts of embarrassing things. Don't tell me you're afraid of having sex with this girl, after you've come all this way to bring her here?"

"Senpai...isn't a virgin?"

"Ah."

Karin had realized the reality she had walked into. It was obvious Alina and this woman, Azusa Mifuyu, were in a sexual relationship. They were having sex before she got there, after all. Karin was, therefore, the only virgin in the room, and her dreams of her and her senpai giving themselves to each other were dashed.

"Senpai..." Karin muttered, "...how could you? I've been saving myself for you, and yet...you're sneaking away here, to have sex with this supermodel?"

"Supermodel? Oh my." Mifuyu gushed at the compliment.

"FINE!" Karin shouted as she approached Mifuyu to mount her, "I'll just have to have sex with this girl, since she's the one who took your virginity, right? So she can have mine too, it's only fair!"

"Fool Girl..."

Karin spooned Mifuyu, who was still strapped to the table, and began sucking on her breasts. Mifuyu moaned in pleasure, totally helpless to Karin's assault, as Karin began rubbing her own pussy.

"...Alina must get her canvas! This is exactly what Alina envisioned!"

"Shut up, senpai, I'm mad at you!" Karin shouted at her duplicitous senior, "You said you wanted to teach me about a woman's body, right? So tell me what to do!"

"Ah...yes! Ahahahaha, yes! Perfecto! Fool Girl, continue sucking on Mifuyu's cowtits. It's one of her sensitive spots, she'll cum soon for sure! But, also, I need to to finger her, as well! You cannot appreciate a woman's body unless you're making it your own!"

"Fine!"

"Ahhhn~ Karin-chan...right there~."

Karin removed her fingers from her own pussy and inserted them, sopping wet, into Mifuyu's slick slit. Karin had plenty of experience masturbating to thoughts of Alina, so she knew where to pleasure the cow she was mounting. She teased Mifuyu's clit with each motion as she hit her inner walls, making her hips rock back and forth in erotic motions, constrained only by the belts around her legs.

"Ah ah ah...Karin-chan, you're so good....ahn...I'm gonna cum...~"

"Yes, Fool Girl, perfect! Make Mifuyu buckle in orgasm. Witness a woman of her figure squeal in ecstasy, note the motions of her breasts and the tightening of her muscles! Etch her goddess figure into your mind!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Mifuyu squirted as she orgasmed. Her legs shook violently within their constraints as her pussy sucked on Karin's fingers. Alina was right, the sight of Mifuyu cumming was extremely erotic, and it turned Karin on even more.

"Now, scissor her!"

"A-Alina?!"

"Fool Girl, line your pussy up with hers, and grind her! It will pleasure both of you, now go!"

"Senpai, you're a pervert," Karin retorted, "what are you even painting?"

"The feelings I get when I watch you two become one. Now keep going, Alina is losing inspiration!"

"Fiiiine."

"Mmmmm, Karin-chan, right there..."

Karin positioned herself on top of Mifuyu, whose pussy was still gasping as if it were a fish out of water, so that their pussies intersected. Karin undid the strap on Mifuyu's left leg so that she could turn her waist to its side, allowing their pussies to meet. Karin then began grinding.

"Ahn~....Karin-chan, fuck me harder...~"

"A...ahhh....senpai...senpai, this feels so good..."

"Ahahaha, yes, it does feel good, Fool Girl! You're so beautiful, the two of you, fucking for me, yes, it's wondrous! Now, faster! Fuck her like you're a filthy man and you want to impregnate the supreme body!"

"Ahn, ahn....Mifuyu-san....I'm gonna cum soon....it feels so gooooood~."

"Fuck me harder, Karin-chan...ahn, I'm cumming again! It feels amazing!"

"Haaaa, what a sight!" Alina moaned, ceasing painting momentarily in order to remove her skirt and drenched underwear so that she could tickle her clit with her brush. "Haaaaa, amazing, Alina's fluids will make a great addition to her work! Keep going, you two, Fool Girl, make Mifuyu yours!"

"I'm cumming! AaaaAAAAAAHN~!" Karin moaned. She buckled over as she came, juices spilling onto the table and mixing with Mifuyu's. Mifuyu also moaned as she came again, once more squirting all over Karin's precious place, and even inside as it pulsated in pleasure.

"Haaaa haaa haaaAAAA!"

Alina spread her legs wide as she too came, squirting her juices onto her canvas as a perverted finishing touch. Her portrait was a crude portrayal of silver and purple entwined, with barely any human features visible beyond eyes. The juices she just splattered all over it caused her paint to run, giving the picture a melted appearance.

"Alina's cum...perfect...this is what I wanted to see. I am finished. Fool Girl, you did good, fucking Mifuyu like that! I was going to ask you to use the vibrator, but Alina has completed her portrait early! Thank you for modelling, now-"

"Senpai, it's your turn."

"W-wait, no, Fool Girl, I said Alina isn't ready..."

"We...promised her, remember?" Mifuyu exhaustively replied, "She fucks me...then she can fuck you."

"Alina never agreed to this!"

"Then...why not fuck me together? I can...still go..."

"Senpai...I'm not a virgin any more. I want to make love to you...and Mifuyu-san too, if you want."

Alina was silent, blushing intensely at the proposition. She had never been this reserved about anything in her life. The fluids leaking from between her legs, however, gave her heart's desires totally away.

"...Alina will fuck Mifuyu with Fool Girl. But Alina will not let Fool Girl inside her, is that clear? Alina...Alina's heart can't take it!"

"Senpai, you're so cute..."

"Haaaaaa! Mifuyuuuuuu!!!"

Karin screamed in pleasure. The girls had undone Mifuyu's bindings, and they had moved to the bed Alina had prepared in the room. Mifuyu laid on her back, and Karin sat herself on her face so that Mifuyu could eat her out. Alina, meanwhile, ate Mifuyu out while the vibrator assaulted Alina's insides. Karin gyrated her hips in motion with Mifuyu's tongue; Mifuyu firmly grasped Karin's thrusting hips, pressing her lower region into her face so she could feast on Karin's precious nectar more passionately. Mifuyu's legs were spread wide for Alina to have access to her own flower, of which Alina knew exactly how to please. All three girls moaned loudly and lustfully, each of them consumed with lust.

"Ahn, ahn, Mifuyu-san, nnnnnn, my pussy is on fire..." Karin moaned as she rocked her hips against Mifuyu's soaked face.

"Mmmmmmph~"

"Mifuyu's sweet nectar...tastes like heaven...Alina's pussy is also on fire~."

The vibrator whirred as it slushed through Alina's pussy. Gruel poured out of her hole like a waterfall, dripping around the vibrator like some kind of intricate fountain. Alina's face was sticky with Mifuyu's juices, and her breath reeked of sex. Of the three, Mifuyu came the most frequently, leaving Alina to drink her juices as she continued to feast upon her.

"Senpai...Mifuyu's tongue...it's entering my deepest parts~!"

Karin's lashings had brought her to multiple orgasms as well. The sensations of Mifuyu's warm breath being absorbed by her inner walls as well as her tongue sliding through her towards the most intimate depths of her precious place were driving her mind wild. Alina lifted her sex-splattered face from Mifuyu's crotch to observe the girl she loved reach yet another orgasm. Karin's back arched and her butt clenched as she released herself into Mifuyu's mouth again. She let out a terribly lewd scream as her body clenched in pleasure. Alina basked in the beauty of Karin's naked body experiencing orgasm, her tiny breasts bouncing ever so slightly with each straddling motion, her adorable butt shine with sweat, her hair let loose and flowing without her ridiculous pigtails.

"Ah," Alina muttered, "this is it."

"Alina?" Mifuyu lifted her face from below Karin's still-pulsating pussy, "why'd you stop? I was nearly there~."

"Alina is lost in Fool Girl's body. It's a work of art."

"Sen...pai...ahn~."

Karin lifted herself off of Mifuyu and turned herself around to face Alina. She crawled down Mifuyu's body, rubbing her clit against her left nipple, before stopping near the silver slit between Mifuyu's legs, her own slit kissing it. She faced Alina, looked her beloved directly in her starstruck eyes, and kissed her. This time, Alina was the one on the defensive. With the vibrator still stirring her insides, Alina became enveloped by Karin's love, and her mind emptied of all thoughts beyond Karin. Karin kissed her aggressively, as if she wanted to tear Alina's tongue out of her mouth. Instinctively, she began to thrust her hips against Mifuyu's clit, and she pulled Alina close so that her own pussy met theirs. All of Alina's previous reservations about having sex with Karin had melted away, and she returned Karin's embrace to kiss her even deeper.

"Sakae girls....aaahn~." Mifuyu moaned and the two engulfed her pussy in their own sex.

Alina grabbed hold of Karin's butt and inserted the tips of her middle fingers inside, causing Karin's body to spasm in pleasure. Karin returned the favor by lowering her hands to Alina's ass and around her front, where the vibrator was as far inside Alina as it could go. Karin began vigorously rubbing Alina's bean with her right hand while she squeezed Alina's left butt cheek with passion, causing Alina to open her eyes and scream.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

The assault was too much for her. She came harder than she ever had cum before, her back arching and toes curling in sheer pleasure. Mifuyu too reached orgasm from being fucked by these two Sakae lovers, and she showered their lower regions in her juices. Alina fell on top of Karin, who in turn fell onto Mifuyu, landing her head on Mifuyu's ample bosom.

"Alina...came so much...Fool Girl...fucked Alina's pussy..."

"I love you senpai." Karin kissed Alina again as Alina panted.

"Alina loves you as well...please don't stop. Please."

Karin resumed fingering Alina's twitching clit with the vibrator still whirring inside her.

"Alina...is cumming again...aaaah Fool Girl, fuck me harder, harder!"

"So soon, senpai?"

"Heehee, Karin-chan, Alina normally lasts a very long time, you must really have hit her G-spot," Mifuyu giggled as the two girls continued having sex on top of her, "But um, I think I'm done for now. Could you please let me get up?"

"Alina...isn't done with you yet..." Alina growled, recovering from her climax moments prior, "...Mifuyu is the centerpiece of this project. You can't leave."

"Alina, shouldn't the two of you have some time to yourselves?"

"If senpai wants you here, I want you here too," Karin chimed, "I think I see what senpai is going for here."

"What?" Mifuyu asked, "What do you mean, Karin-chan? Surely-"

"Ufufufu, that's my Fool Girl, finally utilizing an eye for art like I knew you could. I'm so proud of you."

"Senpai, that over there, is that what I think it is?"

Karin pointed to a machine that appeared to be some kind of vibrating seat.

"Exactly. Very, very good, Fool Girl!"

"Um..."

"AAAAAHHHHN AHN AHN MMMMMPH~~!"

Mifuyu lost the battle. Alina and Karin had placed her on the machine, which happened to be a special sex seat designed to vibrate rapidly to stimulate a girl's lower regions. Strapped to the machine, with no way to relieve herself, Mifuyu's pussy was set ablaze by the machine's full force vibrations. Her pussy was trapped in an endless, mind-breaking loop of orgasms as Karin and Alina forced her to finger them, side by side, while they kissed both each other and Mifuyu herself. Holding each others' hands, fingers entwined, Alina and Karin made love to each others' mouths as Mifuyu made love to their pussies with her hands. She barely could control her body; her hips were shaking violently from constant orgasm, and her breasts bounced as her upper torso swayed with the pleasure. She had lost control, all she was now was a tool for the artists to fuck, and she was fine with this. Her very soul was howling with pleasure.

"Mmmph senpai...mmmph Mifuyu-san...mmmmph ahn~."

"Fool Girl mmmmm...fuck me, fuck me, aaahn Karin fuck meeeeemmmmmmmmmph~."

"HAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN~."

They were at it for over forty minutes. Many, many orgasms were achieved by the artist couple, needless to say the seemingly several hundred from their artwork herself. Alina even placed a plastic cup under Mifuyu's pussy to collect some of her nectar as she squirted nearly endlessly. Alina mentioned, mid kiss, how she always wanted to mix some of Mifuyu's love juices in with her paint, so now was as good a time as any to collect some. Mifuyu couldn't comment, as her mind was evaporated from being fucked endlessly by the machine.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN CUMMING CUMMING AGAIN HAAAAA~!"

"Senpai...Alina-senpai...~"

"I'm cumming Karin...I love you, I love you so muuuuUUUUUCH~!"

Mifuyu's hands were soaked in sticky love juices and sweat. Eventually, Alina and Karin could no longer sit upright, and the two fell to the floor. Mifuyu, hands freed from their pussies, held her fuck machine tightly as she continued to be assaulted, with no end in sight. The artists, however, could not resist continuing on the bed. Alina reached into her supply of sex toys and got a strap-on dildo. Karin laid on the bed, spread her legs, reached down to her still-sopping pussy, and spread it for Alina's rubber girth.

"Fuck me, senpai, fill me up with your...thing..."

Alina's libido peaked, and she thrust the entire dildo deep into Karin's pussy in a single motion. It tore through her, at first causing her pain, before her natural lubricants coated the thing and allowed for smooth movements. Karin wrapped her legs around Alina, locking her in as if she wanted Alina's baby. Alina thrust with all of her might, nearing orgasm herself from the force of her thrusts on tickling her clit.

"Senpai....senpai...senpaiiiiii~."

"Kariiiiin~~! Haaa!"

Mifuyu watched the girls fuck on the bed as she continued to writhe in painful pleasure. Karin came, and so did Alina. She pulled the false cock out of Karin's hairless pussy and immediately began eating her out. She needed her fluids inside her. She needed Karin's nectar more than needed air. Karin continued to moan, loud enough to rival Mifuyu's screams, as Alina drank from her fountain. This time, she had no more self control.

"Mmmm?!"

Mixed with her vaginal fluids came several sprays of yellow liquid. Karin pissed on Alina's face, totally unable to control herself any longer. At first, Alina was irritated, but the thought passed as quickly as Karin came. It was arousing. So arousing, in fact, that Alina crawled over Karin's body to sit on her face, just as Karin had done with Mifuyu now an hour ago.

"Aaannn Karin's tongue is entering Alinaaaaa...I'm gonna diiiiie~!"

Alina rocked her hips against Karin's face as Karin dined on her insides. She had come countless times this evening, but this time she too could no longer control herself. Karin did not even realize that as Alina came one more from Karin's sensual tongue lashings Alina had also relived herself on her face.

'Senpai's pee......it's entering my mouth.....' Karin eventually thought. She too didn't care at all. She only wanted to make her love cum and for her love to make her cum. The two continued fucking on the bed using several other toys Alina had for another thirty minutes or so. All the while Mifuyu continued screaming and cumming, her purple ring on her fingers shining with each orgasm like a strobe light. Hotel Fendthope might have been officially abandoned, but for that night it was the most happening love hotel in Kamihama.

It was late. The full moon had lit up the night sky with a beautiful silver light. Karin had packed her things and was preparing to leave. Mifuyu had been scolding Alina for tying her to that machine for over an hour and a half, commenting how her pussy was likely ruined now. Alina didn't seem to care; she kept playing with the several vials of Mifuyu's cum she managed to obtain for her next painting. Mifuyu blushed at the idea, but Karin knew it turned her on. This Mifuyu woman, her senpai's friend-with-benefits, was truly a lewd woman.

"Thank you for...well, heh, coming, tonight, Karin-chan. I can't say what Alina put me through was the most gentle thing she's ever done, but it was at least enjoyable."

"Mifuyu-san, you were howling really loud, like your brains were being fucked out!"

"They were! Don't let Alina put you on that thing, it's way too much for a lady!"

"Lady? You're Alina's meat. Your body is meant to be bred, and Alina will do as she pleases!"

"Alina, please, say goodbye to your girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah...um, Fool Girl, we're a couple now, right?"

"Yes, senpai. I love you."

"Ah...Fool Girl's words pierce me like Cupid's arrow. So cute...alright, the two of us are now engaged."

"Engaged?!" Mifuyu and Karin both shouted.

"Yes, engaged. Alina's heart is only for one, forever. Fool Girl, when we finish art school, we shall be married. Do you object?"

"Senpai...."

"Just say yes, Karin, she's a weirdo."

"Yes! Yes, I'm so happy, senpai! I love you!"

Karin flung herself around Alina and kissed her again. Mifuyu simply sighed.

"Sakae girls...always weirdos."

"You kept talking about Sakae, Mifuyu-san, did you go there too?"

"Ah, no, it's just...well..."

"Mifuyu has a thing for girls from Sakae, something about the girl she gave herself to." Alina retorted, senselessly.

"ALINA!"

"Wow Mifuyu, you really are lewd," Karin chuckled before pecking her on the cheek, "well, Karin gave you her first time, so I expect you to be grateful! Bye bye, let's have sex again some time! See you, senpai! Love you!"

"Be safe going home! Alina would kill anyone who rapes you! Remember, you belong to Alina now!"

Karin blew a kiss and waved before exiting the gates. She skipped all the way home, having lost her virginity and gained a fiance', as well as a valuable artistic lesson in the female body.

"She's a keeper, Alina."

"You just said that because she fucked you. Now out of my way, Alina has to record her thoughts before she forgets them."

"You're going to masturbate to her, aren't you."

"...shut up."

Alina kissed Mifuyu on the same spot Karin had and left the hotel as well, mumbling something about wedding costs and artists salaries.

"...sigh, Kanae-san, I miss you so much. Look what's become of Sakae without you."

Mifuyu closed the doors to the hotel and went on her way to her home. She had to use a lot of magic to walk straight, but she was able to keep appearances until she got home. The Man of Integrity never had to find out.


End file.
